Metal Gear Solid 2 : Sons of Connery
by BaronBreton
Summary: MGS2 passé à la moulinette par mes bons soins! hé hé ^^ (please, ayez pitié de mon humour déplorable)


Disclamer TRES important:  
Vous n'avez pas fini le jeu MGS2 ??? Alors partez car c'est « un peu » bourré de. spoilers !!?!! lol ! @+++  
Metal Gear Solid 2  
  
Sons of connery  
Intro du jeu  
  
Snake saute du pont à l'aide d'un élastique. Snake J'adoreeeeee ça !!! Otacon SNAKEEEE attend tu t'es pas attaché !!!! Snake °__° Oups !!!. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MMMMoooooooIIII!!! Otacon Mwah ah ah ah, je déconne Snake, c'est une bla. *SCOUTCH* bruit d'un corps de Snake s'écrasant sur un tanker. Otacon . gue. Euh Snake ??? Oups...  
  
Communication entre Olga et son père  
  
Sergueï Dois je te rappeler que tu portes mon petit-fils. Olga *réfléchit 2 secondes, pas plus* Attend ! les gènes ça sautent une génération le plus souvent ?! Olga se tire une balle.  
  
Combat Olga-Snake  
  
Olga J'ai grandi sur le champ de bataille. La victoire et la guerre sont mes parents. *BAHH BAHH* Snake Ouai. c'est cool. *BAHH BAHH* Olga Qui que tu sois tu ne nous... Olga remarque alors que Snake est arrivé derrière elle, armé d'un vrai flingue ! Olga . arrêteras pas ? *BAAAM* direct dans la tête a Olga. Snake J'AI DIT C'EST COOL !!! Greuh !!!  
  
Ocelot arrive après le discours de Scott  
  
Scott Identifiez vous ! Tout les marines braquent Ocelot. Ocelot Je suis Shalashaska, aussi appelé Revolver. Ocelot & Snake Ocelot ! Ocelot commence à frimer avec ses colts quand *BOUM* coup de feu *SPOUTCH* dans un pied. Ocelot Aieeeee. roôoh Ouinnnnnnn bobo !!! mon pied !!! Snake @__@ Se fait vieux lui.  
  
Liquid fait son « apparition »  
  
Liquid Eh Snake !!! Snake C'est impossible ! Liquid Et si frangin !!! Je vis encore via ce bras, regarde si je me cogne la tête *BIG* la jambe *BOUM* et encore la tête *RE-BIG* et ben. c'est Ocelot qui a... mal. oula. ça tourne ici ! Snake rude. -__-  
  
Raiden arrive en haut de l'étais A  
  
Il marche et glisse sur une crotte de mouette. *ZIOUP* Raiden Merde ! je me suis cassais un ongle !  
  
Rencontre entre Pliskin (Snake) et Raiden  
  
Pliskin Et c'est quoi ton nom ? Raiden. Raiden (logique !) Snake MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!! Raiden QUOI ??? Pliskin Hi hi. rien. Raiden Mufff ! Snake *pour lui* (Quel nom à la con !)  
  
Fortune défit le groupe SEAL 10  
  
Raiden Mais qu'est que c'est ! Fortune Allez, venez mettre fin à ma misérable vie ! *Zioupppp* un Snake débarque de nul part Snake Pas de Prob ! Snake-service ouvert 24h/24, meurtre express à votre service! Fortune o__O Hein?! *BOUM* Fortune Arghhh !!! Je me meurs ! Snake wins !!! Raiden Ooooooh quel homme ! Snake *à Raiden* Tapette !!!  
  
Rencontre Raiden-Olga  
  
Raiden Jette ton arme ! Olga Ah les hommes, tous les même. *Zioupla* Olga saute par dessus l'escalier. Raiden Euh. t'as un parachute ?! Olga Et MERRRRRRRDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!! ( chute de 50m de haut) *Plouf* (50m plus bas) Raiden Bah.  
  
Stillman avoue son mensonge  
  
Stillman C'est faux, j'ai toujours ma jambe, je peut courir, nager, jongler, faire le poirier, manger des brocolis. Raiden Oh le méchant !!! Snake *Des brocolis ???* Ouai. fait gaffe au C4 quand même. Stillman Hein ?? *BOUM* Snake Quel boulet. -__-o  
  
Fin du combat Fortune-Raiden, Vamp vient de prendre une balle « à cause » du don de Fortune Fortune Non, pourquoi ? Cette mort m'était destinée ! Et là miracle ! Vamp renaît ! Vamp Ma reine ! Fortune Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Enfoiré !!! T'as bousillé ma réplique !!! Vamp °__°o  
  
Combat entre Raiden et Fatman  
  
Fatman Argh. je te laisse la plus grosse bombe !!! Raiden Hein ?! *PROUTTTTTT* (no comment -__-o) Raiden Oulaaaaa !!! C'est plutôt Gazman ce type !  
  
Raiden rencontre Solidus  
  
Raiden Qui es tu ?! Solidus Je suis. Solid Snake. Snake *dans le Kasatka* Arrête de l'imiter!!! Snake saute de l'hélico, atterrit sur la passerelle et. triple salto arrière, suivi du triple boucle piqué enchaîné avec un mawachi-gueri le tout avec les mains dans le dos et en mangeant une pomme ! Notes des juges : 6.0 - 6.0 - 6.0 - 6.0 - 6.0 Snake *s'arrêtant devant son « frère » après un dernier flip* T'AS COMPRIS !!! JE SUIS LE SEUL, L'UNIQUE !!! Solidus *évitant le regard de Snake* Oui. pardon. désolé. je le referais plus.  
  
Le combat contre l'Harrier est fini  
  
Solidus Vamp tire toi ! Vamp sort de l'avion et se prépare à courir sur l'eau ! Vamp Et c'est. argh glou glou. mais qui est entrain de tiré la chasse !!! Snake Hé hé ! marrante ma blague, non ?! Vamp SNAKE espèce de sale *blu blu*  
  
Apres le combat contre l'Harrier la passerelle est détruite et légèrement en feu  
  
Raiden s'approche du feu. *VriiiiiVriiiii* bruit d'un vibreur de téléphone portable. Raiden WOuahhh !!! extra j'ai des amis !!! Olga/Ninja Quel naze.  
  
Raiden s'en va chercher Emma et donc affronter Vamp  
  
Il entre dans la salle de la « piscine » à Vamp. Vamp Lalala, chanter en prenant son bain. lalala. Raiden °__°o euh. Vamp Hein ? *voit Raiden* hiiiiiiiii un satyreeeeeeeeeeuh !!!  
  
Emma-Raiden rentrent en contact avec Otacon-Snake  
  
Emma Et mon perroquet comment il va ? Otacon Ca va E.E, il va bien. Perroquet Hal, Hal, venus en cancer, Hal, Hal, venus en cancer, venus en... Snake Greuh !!! Perroquet . cancer, Hal Hal,. *BAAM BAAM BAAM* on voit des plumes voler un peu partout et une tache de sang sur le mur. Snake *rangeant son flingue* Greuh !!! Faite pas chier ! Emma Hal, Hal, mon perroquet ? Otacon Ah ah... il va bien, il va bien... Snake *ressortant son flingue !* BORDEL !!! J'ai encore entendu un Hal !!!  
  
Emma et Raiden sorte des conduits inondés de Shell 2  
  
Emma Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii des insectes !!! Je déteste les insectes !!! Raiden Ca va allez j'ai le. *BAM BAM BAM* Emma a piqué le flingue de Raiden Emma HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ENCORE DES INSCETES !!!! *BAM BAM BAM BAM* Raiden . Réfrigérant. ah ah.  
  
Emma se meurt dans les bras d'Otacon  
  
Otacon Quelle cruche ! elle m'as foutu du sang partout !!!  
  
Emma vient de mourir, Otacon « pète » les plombs  
  
Otacon Ouinnnnnnnnnnn Emmaaaa !!!!!!!!! Snake Otacon. Otacon OUINNNNNNNNNNNN... Snake O-T-A-C-O-N Otacon OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! *PAF SCROUM BRING BOUM* Snake Greuh !!!. là. ça va mieux ?! Otacon *la mâchoire « légèrement » de travers* Verbi Bnake, bu es un brai ani ! (Merci Snake, tu es un vrai ami !)  
  
Solidus et Ocelot interroge Raiden dans l'Arsenal GEAR  
  
Ocelot On dirait vraiment le Big Boss avec ce bandeau ! Solidus Oui et c'est grâce à ce goss. BANZAI !!! un Snake débarque avec un lance-flamme. *FRUHHHHHHHHHHHH, bruit d'un lance-flamme utilisé* Snake Nooon, LA !!! c'est Big Boss. comme à la fin de Zanzibar ! hé hé hé!!! Ocelot *planqué* °__°O ah ah. oui aucun doute. Solidus Arghhh.  
  
Raiden. à poil (nu comme un vers pour être poli) dans l'Arsenal GEAR  
  
Olga arrive après Ocelot et Solidus et parle à Raiden Olga Donc c'était toi le dénommé Jack l'éventreur ?! Raiden OUI ! Olga baisse son regard. Olga. Et. Jack et le haricot magique ? Raiden Ah ah. très drôle !  
  
Raiden retrouve Snake dans l'Arsenal GEAR - Ascending Colon  
  
Snake Tient Olga m'as passé ça pour toi, personnellement je m'aime pas ces jouets. Snake passe le katana à Raiden Raiden Ohhhh. et. c'est quoi ! *d'un ton le plus sérieux du monde* Snake Ca se voit pas ?!. Un cure-dent géant ! Raiden Mais. mes dents ne sont pas aussi grandes ? *encore PLUS sérieux* Snake *les 2 mains sur le front*. Mais quel naze !!!  
  
Combat entre Solidus et les Metal Gear RAY  
  
Solidus Stupides machines !!! *BAAH BAAH BAAH* Il détruit un 1er MG esquive les tirs du second. *zioup, il glisse* Oula, il a pas mit les patins anti-glisse de mamie lui ! Solidus Mer. Metal Gear RAY GREeeeUuuuHHHHHhhhHHHHHH !!! Solidus ...de... ah ah... gentil...  
  
Combat final entre Solidus et Raiden  
  
Solidus C'est quand tu veux ! Raiden Je suis prêt ! Solidus Je t'attend ! Raiden Moi aussi ! Solidus Approche ! Raiden Tu as peur ?! Trois minutes passent, ainsi qu'une mouche. d'un commun accord les 2 rivaux décident : Solidus & Raiden *à Snake* Snake ! Snake manque d'avaler sa clope *Snake tuh tuh. fait chiez !* Solidus & Raiden Toi et toi seul donnes le TOP et ce quand tu le voudras ! Snake se casse.  
  
DVD bonus  
  
Ideo Kojima En fait Snake est Godzilla et Raiden est King Kong. Snake & Raiden *en train de casser la ville* RRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!! GREUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! Ideo Kojima ^_^o . enfin c'est une image. ^__^O Snake & Raiden Aaaaaah, okkk !!!  
  
DVD bonus  
  
Clin d'?il à 2001: l'odyssée de l'espace Dave Bordel mon nom c'est Snake !!! Compris !!! S-N-A-K-E ! Hal Ouinnnnnn et moi alors... je ne suis plus qu'une machine !!!. sniff, je pourrait plus coucher avec la mère d'Emma. Dave Mouarf !!! Mon pauvre Otacon !  
  
DVD bonus  
  
Clin d'?il à Titanic Rose Au mon Dieu, Jack je croit qu'on a heurté un iceberg ?! Jack Mais non, c'est Snake qui fait tout péter ! Rose Ouf, je suis rassurée. Snake Niark niark niark !!!  
  
DVD bonus  
  
Clin d'?il N°2 à Titanic Jack se trouve à l'avant du bateau, scène « mythique » ! Jack Je suis le maître du mond. *SLAPSH* crotte de mouette sur la tronche de Jack ! (B@ronBreton Bordel !!! J'en ai rêvé, Sony l'as fait !!!) Jack Espèce de. *sort le missile Stinger*. CREVEEEEEEE !!! *BAOUM* Mouette cui ah, cui ah, cui ah *une mouette meurt* . . ?. B@ronBreton Quoi ?! vous avez jamais entendu. lu ! une mouette mourir ?! Mouette « cui » c'est le cui cui des oiseaux et « ah » car les mouettes ça rit ! B@ronBreton Merci j'aurait pas fait mieux. crève maintenant ! Mouette Ok ! cui ah, cui, ah cui ah. Jack.  
  
My life in live ou 36 15 ma vie Mon père devant MGS2... Raiden est à l'écran. Popa Tient c'est une femme ?! B@ronBreton Ah ah. rude -__-o (véridique !)  
  
My life in live ou 36 15 ma vie le retour  
  
Ma mère (!) devant MGS2. Snake est à l'écran. Moman Oula, il est mal rasé ! B@ronBreton Ah ah. ^__^o (véridiqueee !!)  
  
My life in live ou 36 15 ma vie la vengeance  
  
Mes parents (!!!) devant MGS2. dans le tanker. Moman Un reproche. c'est assez vert et bleu. Popa C'est vrai ! B@ronBreton . *pour moi même* (un tanker rose ça existe ???) (Véridiqueeeee !!!)  
  
Fin ?!  
  
Campbell Bah et moi ??? B@ronBreton Ah toi c'est spécial ! voilà un cadeau, dés que tu vois le mot « et » tu appuis sur le gros bouton rouge ! Campbell Merci !!! *tout content le Colonel* B@ronBretonEt . *BAOUMMM* B@ronBreton . voilà j'ai casé tout le monde ! MOUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH, j'adore ça ! Conscience Et le président ? et Ames ??? B@ronBreton Bah j'avait bien une idée. Le président & Ames *courant derrière les fesses de Raiden !* OoooooHhhhhhhh ! le beau jeune-homme !!! Raiden A l'aideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! B@ronBreton -__-o Conscience -____-O euh et Mei-Ling ?! B@ronBreton Hé hé. t'inquiète donc pas ! Mei-Ling Alors, le proverbe dit « oeil pour ?il, dent pour dent » B@ronBreton ET MA MAIN DANS TA GUE*** !!!  
  
Fin !!!  
  
Notes :  
  
Alors pour ceux qui aiment les histoires! C'est partit d'un trip sur Aim (chat AOL) avec belette (alias Vora, une amie internaute !) où je faisait « parler » toute l'équipe de MGS2 !!!lol. et dans l'heure qui a suivi j'ai écrit ça ! (faire causer tout le monde c'est notre trip à nous !lol). Bon maintenant faut faire MGS1 ! (Vous pouvez en rajouter au fait !!! cette fics peu être complété par vous, là oui vous ceux qui lisez !!!. enfin si quelqu'un lit !lol). Un truc au fait. je pense que c'est la 1ere fics sur « MGS2 : sons of liberty » en français !lol (faite le 15-16/03/2002 à je sait plus quelle heure de la nuit.) Et un autre « truc ». un BIG Meerrrcccciiiiii !!! à tout ceux et celles qui ont (eu le courage de) publier mes écrits !  
  
B@ronBreton 


End file.
